


Two's a Party, Three's a Fuckfest

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Profanity, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Terry enjoys working with the Avengers at Stark Tower. However, Loki aggravates her to no end and can’t stand it when he constantly annoys her. One late night, the God of Mischief corners the agent, declaring he’s done playing games. He decides to see how the Agent can handle him when he uses his magic for... replicating purposes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's a Party, Three's a Fuckfest

Working at the Stark Tower was quite possibly the best job I could dream of. Working alongside the Avengers and even the intimidating Agent Fury was always interesting. Tony & Bruce were always doing experiments that occasionally exploded, I enjoy target practicing with Clint & Natasha, and finally, watching different films with Steve & Thor was always a hoot. There was never a dull day, and it was all perfect except for one tiny annoying detail…  
Loki.  
Loki was an arrogant and snide bastard that, after serving his sentence for his crimes upon Manhattan, Fury & Thor agreed to let him live (or rather, be kept imprisoned) at Stark Tower where he could be monitored at all times. Most of the time, he kept to himself in his quarters of the tower, reading miscellaneous literature and poetry and practicing (safe and non-harmful) magic spells. If he wasn’t keeping to himself, apparently I was a target for his boredom. His very presence unnerved me, and the smug shithead knew it, too, which made it worse. His grinning tall stature would taunt my shortness, he’d block my path to the kitchen area constantly just to annoy me, random articles of my clothes would disappear right off my person, and on numerous occasions, when I was alone in the training room practicing my kicks and punches on a sandbag, I would hear his dark chuckling echoing off the walls, and when I couldn’t see him, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The God of Mischief did, indeed, push my buttons, and yet…  
He provided a strange sense of entertainment. Don’t get me wrong, the Avengers were all great and fun to hang around with but something about Loki’s consistency for chaos & mischief, even after being 'domesticated,’ provided a sense of randomness to everyday humdrum work life for me. I’d never admit to it to that snarky god, but I secretly liked his antics, deep down. Even after some situations where he’d finish aggravating me, I sometimes couldn’t help but smirk at him and he’d return a devious grin. It was almost as though I wanted to challenge him, egg him on, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing I enjoyed our little back & forths.  
Late one night, around midnight or so, I just couldn’t sleep. I’m sure drinking several sodas one after the other with caffeine pumping through my veins was probably to blame. I decided the best way to burn off my energy would be some good old fashioned training with a punching bag. I pulled on my tight black sports tank top and slid on a pair of camouflage running shorts and proceeded to the training room. Once there, I placed on my black training gloves, stepped into the ring and stared down the punching bag, concentrating, imagining it was a foe of sorts. I reared back my right fist and just centimeters away from its surface, I stopped & heard a familiar chuckle along with the steady clicking of boots. I growled with agitation. “Loki, shouldn’t you be in bed with your nose buried in a book or something?” I asked as I turned around… and he wasn’t there.  
I began to turn back around. Must’ve been my –  
“FUCKING SHIT!!!” I screamed as Loki appeared inches right in front of me, causing me to fall on my ass in surprise. The God of Mischief let out a hearty laugh, slapping his knees in delighted amusement, and I glared daggers into him. “Damn you, Loki. You know I can’t stand it when you do that crap!” I growled as I stood back up, brushing myself off.  
“Oooh, but it’s so much fun to watch your reactions of fright when I surprise you. Did you not find it amusing?” His silky voice mocked as he smirked, but my only response was my eye rolling and a silent middle finger. He tilted his head curiously as he quirked an eyebrow. “What is that Midgardian gesture for, Agent Terry?” He asked and I chuckled evilly. I placed my hands on my hips and just grinned a smartass smile at the raven-haired god, who was giving me a puzzled look at my snarky demeanor.  
“This, Prince Loki…” I again flicked up my middle digit to him dramatically. “On Midgard, this is a universal gesture for FUCK YOU.” I laughed but Loki’s face darkened, his lips formed a tight thin line, clearly unamused at my audacity to insult him in such manner. “Heh heh…” I chuckled, amused with myself for striking his nerve as I strode past him for the punching bag. However, I was unprepared for Loki’s reaction as he grasped my left arm and yanked me back harshly, pinning me against the ropes with his hands on either side of me.  
I felt my heart begin to race and my pale cheeks flushed a rosy pink as his emerald orbs bore into my shocked gaze. “These little games we play are starting to bore me, Jessica, and I detest boredom.” He growled with a twisted Cheshire grin. My breathing was shaky, but I tried to hold my ground as I glared into his darkened gaze.  
“I didn’t know you and I were playing a game, Loki.” I tried to lie but I gasped as his strong hand gripped my right hip and pulled me close to him. He leaned his head down to my ear, grazing along its curve with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a strained groan from my throat. I wanted to shove him away, to punch him, to yell at him, but my knees were weakening and my arms felt heavy and sluggish. His velvet voice chuckled at my resistance. “You’ve always known that this was coming. I will break that shell of yours, and I will have what’s mine. Don’t you agree?” Loki arrogantly looked back into my now blazing eyes with a grin, knowing he struck a nerve this time. I was furious at the very thought that this cocky bastard thought he could lay claim to me. As I began to open my mouth to object, the God of Mischief’s lips muffled my protests, his minty tongue fighting and toying with mine in a heated blazing kiss. I could feel heated arousal pooling in my stomach as I roughly grabbed & pulled at Loki’s black hair, making him growl eagerly into my hot mouth, his teeth bit and suckled on my tongue possessively, eliciting a moan from me that time. When he broke our kiss, I was panting and my eyes were half lidded with lust that threatened to consume my very sanity, but I still refused to let Loki win just yet. “Why fight me, fight your instincts, and the pooling desire between those thighs of yours? There is nothing to fear…” Loki purred as he snaked his hand down my hip to the side of my thigh and raked his cold fingernails back up, making me shudder, fighting back aching whimpers, my body begging for more. He started to pepper my jawline and neck with rough kisses and bites, my resolve slowly dwindling with each touch of his lips and graze of his teeth. When I managed to find a shred of will to speak and fight back, I fisted my hand in his cloak, glaring into him, panting, trying to find my retort to all his damned teasing.  
“That silver tongue of yours is skilled, God of Mischief, but I’m not easily swayed by your pretty words.” I breathed, trying to put on a dominant façade, but Loki only chuckled at my feeble attempt as his eyes stared right through my disguise. Next thing I knew, the god hoisted my legs up around his hips, and leaned against the ropes for support as he towered over me. I could feel a very hard bulge pressing against the inside of my thigh and I gulped nervously, knowing this was about to be game over for my resolve. I looked into his piercing green eyes as I felt my body tremble anxiously against him and Loki grinned a wicked dimpled smile, knowing he was about to win his prize. He leaned his head to my ear again, his lips grazing my earlobe as his cool breath caressed and teased my burning flesh.  
Loki’s next choice of words were, “I shall bring you to your knees with my sweet honeyed words, dripping from my silvered tongue to sizzle on your skin, searing my depraved thoughts into your mind.”  
This was my undoing, his eloquent words of sultry promises unraveled me and I was his. “Damn you, Loki…” was my final curse before he ripped off my tank top, tossing it to the floor, and harshly squeezed my breasts, making me moan loudly. He ground his hips into me, teasing me with that huge bulge rubbing against my crotch, and he continued to fondle and massage my small mounds, pinching the hardened pink nipples and making mewl helplessly. I whimpered and bucked against the God of Mischief, completely surrendering myself to his deliciously dark lustful mercy. He sank his teeth into the flesh on the left side my neck, making me groan in exquisite pain as he continued to torture me, my hands fisted in his hair with growing frustration. “Oh fuck me, Loki…” I panted; my head was spinning from the overwhelming quickness and roughness of his touches and groping.  
“Ooh, patience, darling. I want to savor watching you writhe and whimper beneath my every touch before I take you.” Loki grinned as he lifted me off from the ropes and laid me on the cold floor of the fighting ring. As one hand continued to squeeze my left breast, his other glided down my shorts and panties, sliding in two of his digits easily into my already burning hot wet folds, causing me to gasp out and arch my back. “Look at you, so wet already from our little foreplay… You fight so hard. Let your guard down, tonight. Let me show you the exhilaration that’s possible when you entrust someone with your body and your soul.” My words were lost and I could only whimper in response as his fingers continued teasing and thrusting into my needing pussy. My moans and whimpers started to become louder as I felt an orgasm getting closer and closer and then… His fingers withdrew from my entrance, leaving me teetering on the edge, so damn close I wanted to scream.  
“Wh-what are…y-you d-doing!?” I stammered breathlessly, slamming my hands angrily against the floor, my eyes seething with infuriated disappointment. Loki chuckled deviously as he roughly groped my crotch in his gigantic hand, causing me to yelp. His head snapped up to gaze at me, his icy green stare was dark, predatory, and commanding and I had never felt so utterly submissive in my entire life… And I was beyond turned on.  
“Your cunt is mine and I control how much pleasure you gain,” he growled possessively as his fingers rubbed against the short’s material on my crotch, making me whine and whimper, my hips bucking with greedy needing. He placed one hand firmly upon my stomach and I looked up at him curiously. "Be still, pet,” he commanded and I obeyed, ceasing my wriggling entirely. He snapped his fingers and my shorts & panties were gone, leaving me completely bare & exposed beneath this God of Mischief. He inserted his fingers back inside my wet pussy, gliding them in and out at a steady pace, and I released a relieved breath, relishing how his long fingers curled and swirled inside my burning core, touching and stroking any and every sweet spot. After a minute of him pumping his digits into me, Loki withdrew them, my arousal was dripping from his fingertips. He held them close to my lips and smiled down at me with a lascivious dimpled grin. "Suck your lust from my fingers, little one. Savor what a whore tastes like.” I looked up at him with absolute astonishment at his arrogant gall, my cheeks were crimson at this point, but I wasn’t going to deny Loki’s command. If anything, I saw an opportunity to tease the handsome bastard right back. I closed my eyes, wrapping my small fingers around his wrist, and pulled his fingers into my mouth, suckling gently at first and swirled my tongue up and around and between them. I could hear his breathing hitch and I could feel his eyes watching my head bob up and down along his fingers, sucking harder now, moaning lustfully and intentionally making obscene slurping noises. I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched, trying to mask his own shocked arousal, his lips were parted slightly and breathing shakily. I stood up, not breaking my gaze into his lustful eyes as I continued to lick and suck those delicious fingers and slowly walked towards him, forcing him against the ropes this time. I released his digits with an audible 'pop’ and I smirked at him with a cocky grin as I rubbed the bulge in his pants delicately with my fingertips, making him growl longingly.  
“You think you got game, Loki? I think you underestimate me and I think it’ll be you moaning & screaming my name before long.” However, his reaction perplexed me as his once breathless expression twisted into that snide Cheshire grin, like he knew a dirty little secret and I am unaware.  
“My dear, it is you who underestimate me. You forget that I am the God of Mischief and Trickery.” I gave him a suspicious glare but the next thing I knew, I felt an unknown pair of hands yank my legs down and I landed on top of a secondary Loki, who was already naked and grinning wickedly up at me from between my legs.  
“W-Wait a sec! I thought your illusions couldn’t be touched and couldn’t touch others!” I stammered as I looked back up at him and… Oh shit, the main Loki standing above me is now also naked, and very slowly stroking his large cock inches from my face.  
“And that’s where you made your error, little one. In combat, I can make them fade away like illusions. However, in recreational situations like these…” His voice trailed off and I squealed as the second Loki ran his tongue along my slit. “…My duplicates are very much real and can touch you, as you can very well feel for yourself.” His words were but a blur of white noise as the only thing I could concentrate on was the secondary Loki underneath me, who was lapping at my pussy eagerly, wriggling his skilled tongue into my wet folds, making me moan, whimper, and writhe. When he grazed his tongue over my hypersensitive clit, I was unable to contain my ecstasy-fueled scream of painful pleasure and the other Loki towering over me smirked triumphantly as he continued to stroke his cock. That spot had always been my weakness, almost painful to the touch but when sexually stimulated, it hurt so good when rubbed or licked, and that fucking bastard Loki found it. The secondary Loki began to tongue-lash and suckle upon my swollen bud, making me cry and scream out uncontrollably, writhing underneath his mouth’s merciless onslaught. Suddenly, there was a hand on the back of my head and I looked up, gasping for air, to find the main Loki grinning down wickedly as he pressed the tip of his cock at my cheek. “Let me help silent those cries of pleasure for you, little one.” I didn’t hesitate to take Loki’s entire cock into my mouth, sliding my tongue all around his member as if it were the most delicious thing I’ve tasted and reluctantly grateful it did help quiet my cries of bliss. The only audible sounds now were my muffled whimpers and squeals as one Loki fucked my face, thrusting harshly into my mouth with a fistful of my hair, while the second Loki continued his oral torture, switching from sucking on my clit to delving his tongue inside me. This sensation of being orally fucked in both ways was so overwhelmingly intoxicating that it was fueling a pressure in my stomach I couldn’t resist any longer. The main Loki grunted as I started sucking his cock more intensely and desperately as I approached my impending orgasm, moaning with extreme need for release.  
Both Lokis seem to grant my silent prayer as the secondary Loki delved his tongue into my pussy as far as possible, making me cry out a muffled scream as the other Loki violently pumped himself into my mouth. My muscles tightened as I came, an earth-shattering orgasm, spilling into Loki’s mouth, but I wasn’t alone as the other Loki shot his load down my throat, catching me by surprise. When he came, there was so much that I couldn’t repress coughing violently, his cum and my spittle dribbled down my chin and neck. The main Loki withdrew himself from my mouth while the other slid out from underneath me, standing next to his counter duplicate by his left side, and leaving me a panting and dripping mess. I felt so dirty and used…but I didn’t care, because I craved more. I looked up at both Lokis, wiping the cum & saliva from my face, and managed to stand up, although my legs were a little shaky. I panted breathlessly, but I couldn’t resist the smirk that played across my features and they looked at me curiously with tilted heads.  
“Had enough, Agent Terry?” One Loki grinned devilishly with a hand on his hip proudly and his other hand draped over his duplicate. I chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and just grinned. “Is that all you’ve got, Loki?” I queried and both Lokis looked at me with surprised and mildly impressed expressions. One Loki, whom I suspected was the real one, snapped his fingers. With a flash of green light, a third naked Loki appeared on the right and I suddenly began to curse my smartass mouth and my inability to know when to shut up. The trio of Lokis stared me down like hungry animals with a trapped and cornered prey, and I gulped nervously. The middle Loki spoke up as he motioned a finger for me to come hither. “You want to be pleasured and sated by three of your kings, and at the same time? It will be a delicious task of me, but are you sure you can handle three pairs of hands caressing your skin, three tongues licking your most sensitive parts and three cocks filling all of your sweet openings?” My eyes widened as mixed emotions ran amuck through my mind simultaneously. Arousal, eagerness, anxiousness, fear, excitement, self-loathing, too many to list. I wasn’t allowed any time to reconsider my famous last words as Loki#1 lunged forth, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the floor with me on top. He started squeezing and kneading my breasts, making me mewl in delight. As his cool lips enclosed around my left nipple, I gasped and whimpered, his teeth lightly nibbling and suckling the sensitive bud. My half lidded eyes watched as Loki#2 approached and circled around us and out of my line of vision, making me anxious as what this one was up to. Underneath me, Loki#1’s mouth started to become rougher, biting and tugging at my breasts and nipples, causing me to squeal and whimper in a cocktail of painful pleasure. What I felt next made me gasp and moan, my face turning turn beet-red as Loki#2 had spread my butt cheeks and started licking and swirling his tongue around my backdoor.  
“N-no-no, don’t–!” I moaned, I had never considered anyone would be willing to have their mouth down there, much less licking it, but the more his tongue poked and probed against my tight anal walls, my mind clouded with lustful haze, overwhelmed how foreignly wonderful it felt. I shuddered as his fingertip glided over my dripping entrance, aroused beyond thought.  
“Hmm, I think she’s ready, don’t you agree?” Loki#2 purred at his counterpart who stopped torturing my breasts to grin devilishly up at me.  
“Yes, I believe so,” he replied, positioning the head of his member at my entrance. I quivered anxiously as Loki#1 placed his hands on my hips and slowly guided me down his cock’s length. My breathing hitched at how painfully large he was, filling me up; I was almost terrified he would be too much. He finally managed to hilt me completely to his base, leaving me panting and shivering from the dizzying ordeal. I wasn’t given any respite as he started moving me up and down, thrusting himself roughly into me and making me cry out as he kept hitting my sweet spots repeatedly. All I could hear over my cries was Loki#2 saying, "My turn.”  
I yelped as I felt the tip of another cock at my backdoor and could only whimper as the other Loki continued fucking my cunt. Very slowly, the tip pushed past my anal ring and I whined at the pain, grabbing the shoulders of the main Loki underneath me to brace myself. As I laid on top of him, he stroked my back, kissing the side of my head and shushing me gently as Loki#2 slowly pushed himself further into my tight anal walls. When he finally had himself all the way in, thankful that both Lokis ceased their movements to give me a second to regain my composure as I was gasping for air, trembling from feeling so overwhelmingly stretched and stuffed, my muscles were squeezing and clenching around both of the intruders. They both started to slowly withdraw themselves from me and started a new game, which consisted of one Loki thrusting into one orifice as the other Loki would pull out, taking turns pumping into me. I writhed, whimpered, moaned, and cried out his name constantly as they fucked me, making me cum again and again God knows how many times.  
Loki#1 cupped my face as he smiled devilishly at me, his icy-green stare practically hypnotizing my lust-driven mind. “That’s it, my dear. Arch your back, undulate your hips, writhe in your bonds, throw your head back and howl!” He growled as he thrusted into me, causing me scream out. As he withdrew, Loki#2 slammed into my ass and forced a pained sob from my lips from the mind-blowing pleasure. He leaned over my quivering body, licking up my spine and chuckled in my ear.  
“Cry, whimper, moan and scream my name in your wanton rapture as you escalate to the pinnacle of earthly delights no mortal has ever tasted before! Even now, you are begging for another ration of sweet, hellish sin… and I, being your merciful lord, will oblige,” his silken voice whispered. Their honeyed words were starting to place me into a sultry-trance like state as I wanted nothing more than to be their fucking slave; I no longer cared about my dignity, modesty, or logic. As though they could see what my mind had twisted into, the Lokis grinned deviously and increased their tempo as they mercilessly claimed me over and over as my orgasms continuously crashed over me, wave after wave of sinful pleasure consuming my mind and body. Suddenly, all movement stopped, giving me time to gasp lungfuls of precious air from all my screaming when I heard the barefoot steps of the third Loki approaching our threesome.  
"I believe you forgot your third king needs tending to, dear,” he purred and I couldn’t help but think, Ah fuck, are you kidding me? The main Loki touched my cheek to gain my attention and I looked down at him. "Lay on your back while still on top of me.” He ordered and I followed his instructions. It was painful as both their cocks slid out of my pussy & ass, still wondering how this was going to work. My question was quickly answered when I tilted my head up to watch Loki#3 getting down on his knees over us, his cock hovered over my face, lightly rapping against my cheek. I flushed so deeply that I could feel my ears burning red, my brain regained logic for a split second, still unbelieving how I’ve been played into Loki’s sex game and now I’ve become his personal fuck toy… This thought quickly diminished as Loki#2 pushed inside my dripping cunt, making me gasp and involuntarily taking Loki#3’s cock into my mouth, muffing my pained yet pleasured scream as Loki#1 buried his own into my ass. I trembled and whimpered when all three Lokis began a slow rhythm as their hips began to piston in and out of my body. I groaned as my breasts were squeezed tightly, and Loki#3 would chuckle when I squealed and choked around his cock as my nipples were pinched. As Loki#2 pumped in and out of my pussy, he began to rub my swollen bud and I released another muffled ecstasy-filled scream as he & Loki#1 fucked into me. I could feel the strongest orgasm slowly rising as all of them rutted me like a bitch in heat, the sounds of wet flesh slapping against flesh and sloppy slurping noises echoed in the gym. As the gods increased their tempo, I was choking and screaming as I rose higher and higher, tears streaming from my eyes and down my cheeks as I felt the tsunami of all orgasms approaching. “Come, Jessica… Come with us.” Loki purred and all I could do was let out a muffled howl as every muscle in my body tightened and every nerve ending sparked as I came painfully and exquisitely hard, coming so much that I squirted a little onto the Lokis that were buried in my pelvis. I gasped for air as Loki#3 popped out of my mouth and coated my face, neck, & chest with his seed. I cried out hoarsely one last time as the others slammed into me, spilling their loads inside my pussy and ass as well. My head felt like I was drunk from all the lust and pleasure as my vision blurred. I was spent, limp, and breathless, covered and filled with Loki’s cum.  
The two 'illusion’ Lokis disappeared, leaving the main trickster as he pulled out of my pussy and loomed over my body, peppering my face with sweet tender kisses and stroking my messy hair soothingly. “I won the game, little one. You were most wonderful but if you really think about it, you won the game as well with all those exquisite climaxes, yes?” His voice purred into my ear, my only responses were shuddering & whimpering. “Look at you, shivering, coated and filled to the brim with my cum. Such a lovely sight you are, my pet.” I barely registered he was picking my body up off from the floor, holding me close to him. “Go to sleep, little one. You need rest now.” His whispers were so soothing and relaxing. I surrendered to my post-coital exhaustion as everything went black and I passed out…  
I awoke late the next morning in my bedroom, naked but underneath my covers. Every nerve and muscle in my body throbbed with a dull ache and I groaned as my jaw felt sore as well. I was thirsty and starving, but instead of dealing with actual clothes, I draped on my extra large thick fuzzy green robe and made my way down to the kitchen/dining level. I tried to ignore the annoying stares as Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Natasha, and Clint watched me silently grab a chocolate-chip pop-tart from a cupboard and fix myself a mimosa. I sat at the table quietly, praying to every deity possible that no one heard me last night or dare mention what caused such a ruckus. The Avengers then looked away from me as they saw Loki stroll into the kitchen wearing a simple green tunic, black jeans, along with a big smile on his face, overly cheerful.  
He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and of course, to piss me off, sat across from me, smiling while I stared daggers into him with utmost fury. Natasha & Clint looked at each other, back at us, and hastily excused themselves. Bruce fidgeted nervously at the silent tension, pardoning himself back to the lab, mentioning something about checking on an experiment.  
Tony just looked at Loki and me and chuckled in amusement with a smirk on his face, deciding to break the silence and leaned back in his chair. “So squirt, you and Reindeer Games, huh?” I choked on my mimosa as Loki chuckled softly and grinned a big dimpled smile.  
“What the hell is the matter with you, Stark?!” I growled irritably and he just laughed, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I know awkward post-sex silence when I hear it, and you two are practically suffocating the room with yours.” Before I could say another word, Tony had swiftly left the room, always being the smug one with the last word and Steve, being the polite gentleman as always, quickly followed Tony out.  
Thor burst with booming laughter as he stood up and patted Loki’s shoulder. “Brother! I am relieved to see you have found yourself such a beautiful maiden as your lover! Congratulations!” He beamed as he walked away.  
“He’s not my–!! Fuck.” Thor was gone before I could make my full protest. I winced slightly at how I suddenly realized my throat was hoarse from all my screaming last night, causing me to rub my neck. I whipped my head back around and growled at Loki, glaring into his still happy beaming face. “You fucking asshole, could you have made things from last night more obvious?” I fumed, slamming my fist on the table. He rolled his eyes at my tantrum and leaned across the table, quickly stealing a tender kiss from my lips and silencing my voice, and I allowed my eyes to flutter closed. We sat like that for a brief moment and my anger subsided, replaced with rosy cheeks of embarrassment.  
“Oh, but we had so much fun, didn’t we, darling?” He cooed, curling a long finger through my hair with affection. “Should you ever find yourself unable to sleep again, just whisper my name, and I’ll be in your bed in a heartbeat,” he whispered into my ear, giving my earlobe a teasing lick.  
"I–” Damn him. I was at a loss for words and unable to find a snarky remark. I just sighed in defeat, downing the rest of my mimosa and went back to my room, Loki following close behind me, chuckling his cocky laughter.

Meanwhile, in Tony’s workshop, Steve was standing by watching Tony type away on his laptop. His arms were crossed and his face stern, annoyed with Stark’s lack of tact.  
“Tony, what you did back there that was uncalled for.” Steve finally spoke up. Without missing a key while typing, Tony just shrugged with his eyes still fixed on the monitor.  
“I don’t see the big deal. I think it’s cute Agent Terry finally loosened up a little and got laid, even if it was with Thor’s bratty brother.” Steve just shook his head, sighing with frustration that Stark wasn’t quite grasping this situation.  
“Tony, if Agent Fury sees the security feed from last night, he’ll probably fire the girl for fraternizing with that asshole.” He fumed but Tony calmly swirled around in his computer chair with a cocked eyebrow, his hands folded in his lap.  
“Cap, I think you’re forgetting who I am.” Steve just looked at him quizzically as Tony held up a small USB stick.  
“What’s that?”  
“This, right here, is the real security footage from last night. With a little tweaking of the feed and falsifying other data here and there, for all Fury knows, the gym area was quiet and not a soul was around… especially not having porno-worthy sex on the fighting ring’s floor.” He grinned smugly while Steve’s jaw dropped in utter silence as his face and ears turned red.


End file.
